


in love with the smell of you

by jumpforjo



Series: sugar daddy au! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Texting, Trans Character, Trans Katsuki Yuuri, have this lil drabble before the Real Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpforjo/pseuds/jumpforjo
Summary: viktor has just left detroit, and yuuri sends his pillow with his doting boyfriend. soft fluffy texts ensue.





	in love with the smell of you

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that's a shitty ed sheeran reference as the title. i'm trying.
> 
> enjoy!

When Viktor left Detroit to go back to Saint Petersburg, Yuuri gave him one of his pillows, as well as outfitting him in a pair of his sweatpants that were a bit too short and one of his jackets. (Viktor had left his one from the Russian Olympics- citing that Yakov _might_  be pissed but he didn’t mind). 

The pillow itself was fluffy and the cover had a blue poodle pattern that matched Yuuri’s phone. Viktor had been so delighted by it when he first arrived, and Yuuri couldn’t think of a better use for the pillow. 

Once Viktor was on the plane, he texted Yuuri a selfie laying on it across a window seat. He’d wished his boyfriend safe travels before getting to all the homework he’d been putting it off over the visit. 

Fourteen hours later or so, Yuuri finally went to sleep after hearing the Viktor landed safe.  When he woke up, there was a slew of pictures of Makkachin as well as several selfies of Viktor in the various pieces of Yuuri’s clothing he’d nabbed right out from under his boyfriend’s nose. 

Rolling over in bed, Yuuri grinned at the screen. Considering it was about 10:30, Viktor would be likely be home and awake.

[text: vitya <3] nice clothes lol. hope you’ve had a nice day!

[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] you’re awake! good morning, звездочка (⌒▽⌒)☆  
[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] you slept in so late i missed you (⇀‸↼‶)

[text: vitya <3] i stayed up until your flight landed! but i miss you too  
[text: vitya <3] plus your hair says you just woke up too, and 5:36 is _much_  later

[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] i only took a nap because there was no yuuri to stay awake for~ and everyone else was at practice…   
[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] i slept well though, the pillow still smells like you♡(◡‿◡)  
[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] oh. that’s probably weird to say…

Reading the messages, a deep blush bloomed over Yuuri’s cheeks. They’d been together nearly eight months, and he still wasn’t used to Viktor’s casual, deep affection. 

Before replying, Yuuri pushed down the covers, lifting his phone to take a picture of himself, still wearing Viktor’s jacket. It was a good shot, Yuuri’s dark hair splayed over the pillow and wearing nothing but the jacket and a pair of black, lacy panties. Viktor’s favorites. 

[text: vitya <3] [attachment]  
[text: vitya <3] this still smells like you too, it’s nice. <3 

[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] (/▽＼*)｡o○♡ oh wow!  
[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] my yuuri~  
[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] what are your plans today? we could watch a movie?

[text: vitya <3] i wish ): i have lunch with Phichit soon and I need to get ready… if you’re still awake when we get back maybe then?

[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] that sounds so fun! have a good day, любовь моя   
[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] (っ˘з(˘⌣˘ ) ♡ i’ll talk to you later~

[text: vitya <3] i’ll send you lots of hamster pics <3 dasvidaniya haha

[text: yuuuuu…uuri~!] w(°ｏ°)w i love when you use russian~ your accent is so cute… dasvidaniya, yuuuuuuuri~!

Pocketing his phone, Yuuri grinned as he rolled out of bed, letting Phichit know he was up and getting dressed- Viktor’s jacket included. 

**Author's Note:**

> the Actual fic for this is currently in the works!! i'm excited to get the first chapter up here soon (and probably a few more drabbles like this :0 ! )  
> [twitter](twitter.com/jumpforjo)  
> [tumblr](jumpforjo.tumblr.com)
> 
> thank you for reading <3


End file.
